


Breaking Down

by Dominoes95



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Awakusu-Kai, Flashbacks, Gang Violence, Gen, Graphic Description of Injuries, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Procedures, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Serious Injuries, chemical burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoes95/pseuds/Dominoes95
Summary: Aoba's hatred for Izaya runs deeper than ever after realizing Mikado is still being influenced by him. He hates the way Izaya toys with people’s lives, especially how he is influencing Mikado's decisions regarding the dollars which drives him to take extreme measures. Aoba feels he must get the informant out of the picture at all costs or he will risk loosing his power on the streets. Izaya will never be able to go after anyone again once he's done with him.-Aoba kidnapped and tortured Izaya to make him pay for all the trouble between the gangs Aoba thinks was caused by the informant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics, there will be scenes from the torture in flashbacks but mostly a recovery fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :) And yes I know I'm a sadist and love hurting my favorite characters.

_It was late when Izaya turned the corner into an alley, he was going home after gathering some much needed information for a client. He heard a van pull up behind him lights off, he turned around clenching the knife in his pocket. A few men got out, they looked liked hired thugs._

“ _Is there something you boys need? Its quite late you know.” He said with a grin._

“ _You need to come with us Orihara. Bosses orders.” The group leader said._

“ _Well he could have called me himself, didn't need to send out the dogs. Unless he wants to scare me, is that it?” Izaya laughed._

_The leader smirked, “You’ll be scared once he’s done with you.”_

“ _I highly doubt that.” Izaya said as he slowly backed up. There were too many for him to take on his own so the best chance he had was to make a run for it._

_Izaya made it to the end of the alley before more men came from behind the corner grabbing him roughly and slamming him into the brick wall. He tasted blood in his mouth as he struggled violently, the informant’s ears ringing from the force of the hit._

_He was forced to his knees before a damp cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth, he was breathing hard from running. Izaya saw the figures above him blurring out, he felt exhausted all of a sudden. His body was slumping back against the man’s legs behind him._

“ _That's right Izaya-Kun, go to sleep.” A voice said over him. He felt his body being lifted roughly before being thrown onto a hard surface, the hum of an engine told him he was in a vehicle._

_His mind told him to fight, to run but Izaya was so tired as he felt his ankles being tied with rope and then his wrists. A blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and then tape over his mouth. He must have passed out soon after that._

 

XXX

 

Izumii walked into the room in the dark warehouse the sounds of someone’s pained cries filled his ears. He had been informed by an associate of his that Aoba was holding someone captive without reason and torturing them which was not proper etiquette in this line of work.

His little brother was bent over a body fucking it hard and fast, he quickly recognized to his horror that it was Izaya Orihara.

The informant’s arms were tied with roped behind his back, all he was wearing was a t-shirt that was torn to shreds and barely hanging off his injured body. The younger man had obviously been tortured by Aoba and his little punk friends. His body was badly beaten and no doubt raped many times from what he was witnessing.

Izaya’s eyelids were red and badly burned, it seemed like they had poured some type of chemical in his eyes, the informant seemed to be barely conscious from how little he reacted to the person on top of him. The smell of blood and sex filled the room as Izumii walked in further. Anger bursting inside of him, Izaya hired him for jobs every so often and he liked the guy well enough. Why would Aoba want to take Orihara out like this? The guy was extremely dangerous and had connections all over.

“Aoba!” He yelled at his brother, the teen paused for a second looking over at him with a sick grin on his face before continuing the assault on the informant’s tortured body. He only lasted another minute before he released inside the man the pulling out and tucking himself back in his jeans.

He kicked Izaya hard making the informant gasp in pain from his injuries being hit as he curled up on his side, Izumii could see his brother’s semen running down the pale thighs along with a concerning amount of blood.

Izumii dragged the boy away as he went to kick Orihara’s defenseless body again. He shoved the kid roughly to the ground hearing him grunt in pain.

“What do you think you’re doing!” He yelled. Aoba just smirked, “Orihara-San deserves what he got, he’s messed enough with this city and should finally get his punishment!” The boy snarled.

“Why do you have to do it? You could go down for murder Aoba!” Izumii said tensely. “I didn't know you cared brother?” The younger said with a laugh.

“How long have you had him here?” Izumii asked watching the informant’s motionless body on the ground, the only signs of life was the weak rise and fall of the chest.

“About two weeks. We really fucked him up good, he screamed so loud when we poured the acid in his eyes, you would have loved it brother! He’ll never mess with anyone again.” The boy said happily.

“The best part is I see his sisters everyday and they don’t know a thing!” The teen’s disturbed laugh once again filled the room. The older was disturbed that he never knew his brother was capable of such brutality.

Izumii knew Izaya worked for the Awakusu, they would not be pleased to hear what happened to their information broker. “I’ll take him off your hands, you don’t want to go down for anything if he dies.” The older said.

Aoba smirked, “I don’t care if he dies, you just want to fuck him don’t you brother? Don’t worry I'm generous with my things.” The boy leered over at the captive with a grin.

“Damn it Aoba! His boss is going to kill you when he finds out what you did to him.” Izumii hissed. He texted his guys to meet him downstairs with a car, they needed to get Orihara to a doctor.

He was sickened that Aoba would offer Izaya to him like a piece of meat, the broker was a pretty guy but Izumii was not one to rape a defenseless person. It looked like Izaya was bleeding quite a bit down there from being used so many times which made the man feel sick.

Aoba had walked back over to his captive crouching down next to him pulling out a switchblade. “You won’t take him away brother, he deserves to die on the floor like the rat he is.” The boy said pressing the blade to Izaya’s pale neck a thin line of blood appearing, there were red and purple bruises from strangulation showing harshly on the skin.

“Wake up damn it! He yelled slapping the informant’s bruised face. Izaya only made soft cries of pain, too far gone to understand what was going on.

“Aoba, he’s not going to live much longer if he doesn't see a doctor. He’s in no shape to fight back I doubt he’ll be a problem for you anymore.” Izumii said convincingly.

“Fine! Take him! I want him to remember what I did to him for the rest of his miserable life.” Aoba said with a chuckle. The boy got up and quickly left the building leaving Izumii with Izaya’s tortured body.

“Izaya!” He gently shook the informant’s shoulder to rouse him but there was little reaction. Izaya whimpered weakly in pain his body was trembling badly. He could feel the skin burning with fever.

“Shit.” Izumii muttered as he took off his jacket wrapping it around Izaya’s weak body then cut the ropes that bound the thin wrists. He picked up the informant feeling how light he was, the kid must have not even fed him. There was a puddle of blood and other bodily fluids on the floor where Izaya had been laying.

He made his way outside where the car was waiting then taking off to the underground doctor’s place. He knocked hard on the door hearing it open, Shinra’s eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Izumii-San what brings you here?” He asked. “He’s in bad shape, I didn't know where else to bring him.” The man said quickly.

“Is that Izaya?” Shinra asked in shock once he pulled the hood down that was covering the informant’s face. “Yeah.” Izumii answered.

Izumii followed the doctor inside. “Celty! I need towels and warm water!”

Ran laid Orihara down on the towel covered couch, the man cried out in pain at his back pressing against the surface. Shinra pulled the jacket down covering Izaya’s waist down, he noticed quickly that Izaya was only wearing the torn shirt and nothing else.

He paled seeing the blood pooling between the informant’s legs, it was clear he had been raped more than once. His eyes, hands, abdomen, thighs, and genitals had been burned with some kind of chemical. _T_ _his was torture_.

“Hey, is that Izaya?” Shinra looked up seeing Shizuo had walked over from where they had been sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. He quickly covered Izaya’s waist to give him privacy.

“Yes, Shizuo he’s in really bad shape. Please leave him be.” Shinra said as he began wiping the blood off his friend’s face. Izaya cried out in pain when he accidentally brushed the side of his head, when he pulled back his gloved hand there was blood on it.

“Easy Izaya, take deep breaths.” He said gently, but Izaya was in too much pain to hear his friend above him.

“I need to get some morphine, make sure he doesn’t roll off the couch.” Shinra said quickly to Shizuo before running off.

“Wait I-!” Shizuo sighed in frustration, he did not want to help. Whatever happened to Izaya was probably the bastard’s own fault. When he walked around the couch he sat down next to the informant, the smaller man was trembling badly and so _so_ pale. The painful looking bruises covered the almost all the visible skin Shizuo could see. His eyes were closed but the man could see awful burns on his eyelids and probably underneath as well.

“Hey, Izaya. You need to calm down. Shinra will be pissed if you get worse when I'm alone with you.” Shizuo said trying to lighten the mood. It was unnerving seeing the guy so weak and vulnerable, Izaya never showed any pain even during their fights when Shizuo knew he hit him.

Izaya did not seem to hear him, Shizuo cursed when he saw the informant weakly roll over on his side trying to push himself up. The injured man almost fell to the floor before Shizuo caught him, he winced at how frail the informant felt in his arms before laying the body back down.

He noticed the jacket had slid down and Shizuo paled when he saw awful burns on the informant’s stomach and still went lower under the jacket. There was blood staining the towels underneath Izaya’s shaking body and Shizuo realized that it was much worse than he originally thought.

The blond pulled the jacket away from Izaya’s lower half and saw the damage done to his genitals and thighs. There was fresh blood pooling between the informant’s legs and semen had dried on the inner thighs. He quickly felt ill, _Izaya had been tortured a_ _nd raped._

“Shizuo! What are you doing!” Shinra said sharply when he entered the room. Shizuo flinched dropping the jacket back over Izaya’s waist. “He’s had enough people invading his privacy.” The smaller man hissed.

“Sorry, he tried to get up and I saw the burns and wanted to see how bad they were.” The man tried to explain.

“He tried to get up?” Shinra asked as he bent down over his friend’s body. Izaya cried out in pain as he took his arm, it was fractured in more than one place and possibly shattered Shinra noted from the degree of bruising and swelling. He wiped the inner elbow before injecting the morphine, he felt Izaya’s body relax within a minute to the doctor’s relief. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain.

Izumii had left, saying something about business he needed to take care of. Celty had been in the surgery suite getting things ready for Izaya.

Shinra wrapped the towel around Izaya’s waist before looking over at Shizuo’s pale face. “I need you to carry him to the other room so I can start treatment.” The doctor said.

Shizuo agreed nervously, picking the informant’s body up as carefully as possible not wanting to cause him anymore pain than he was already in. Izaya was underweight and felt like he could break any second in the larger man’s arms. Shizuo sighed in relief once he laid him down on the table and Shinra said he could go. He sat down on the couch in the living room looking at the towels stained with Izaya’s blood. _Who had done this?_

 

XXX

 

Shinra was now alone with Izaya as he cut off the remains of the shirt, he gently strapped an oxygen mask around Izaya’s mouth and nose. He had administered a sedative to keep Izaya from waking and then started an IV with saline plus added nutrients and antibiotics to combat the infection he saw was killing Izaya. Then a blood transfusion since he had no idea how much blood the informant had lost.

He cleaned the worst bleeding wounds first, stitching the deeper ones. There were shallow marks from a blade on his neck along with marks from strangulation which made Shinra clench his fists in anger.

He gently pulled the sheet over Izaya’s upper half, the burns on the informant’s stomach and genitals looked infected. He confirmed that by pressing his gloved hand to the ruined skin, the heat from the festering wounds made him curse. The people who did this had not treated any of Izaya’s wounds and he would have probably died of infection in the next day or two if not been brought to a doctor.

He moved Izaya’s broken ankles into stirrups that were attached to the table bending the knees so he could get a better view of the damage. He turned on an extra lamp so he could see everything before getting out his supplies. He began cutting away the dead and blackened skin not worth saving before irrigating the wounds with antiseptics. He covered the least infected burns first before moving on to the more serious wounds.

Shinra was extremely worried about sepsis since the wounds had become so infected. He kept looking up at the monitor checking Izaya’s vitals. The fever was still high but not getting any worse thankfully, he had to remove a lot of dead and infected skin and Shinra knew Izaya would need skin grafting to cover the scars. He had put a burn salve on the wounds before wrapping the soft gauze around them, they would have to be changed often to make sure infection did not continue.

He was extremely careful with the burns on the genitals, knowing he could not cut much skin off without doing irreversible damage. He salved and bandaged there as well only hoping that the skin survived. He spent a long time trying to salvage Izaya’s sight but had no idea what would happen until they healed more.

Shinra was already thinking of brutal ways to take revenge on the bastards who did this.

He stitched the bleeding wounds in the rectum from the rape, to his horror he found cuts from a blade that were causing most of the bleeding. He felt sick that someone would rape the informant with a knife as well, Shinra cleaned up the blood and other bodily fluids also collecting samples to find who did this.

The doctor gently laid Izaya’s broken legs back down on the table listening to the beeping of the monitors signaling Izaya was still alive. “God, what happened to you Izaya?” He asked looking at the informant’s unconscious face, bandages covering the injured eyes. The mask fogged up each time Izaya took a weak breath.

After taking the x-rays Shinra confirmed that areas of the hands, arms, and wrists were shattered and bone fragments had embedded into the muscles. These would be extremely painful and Shinra doubted they would ever be fully functional again. He couldn't imagine how much pain Izaya was in, suffering for over a week with these injuries was torture in itself. The legs were badly bruised and looked like they had been hit repeatedly with a blunt object causing breaks all down his legs along with shattered ankle bones so he couldn't run away.

The surgery to repair the destroyed bones took a while, Shinra was deeply concentrated not wanting to miss any shards of bone. He glanced at Izaya’s face, still completely relaxed and unconscious unaware of the hell that was going to be his life for many years to come. Once he finished the surgery he bandaged then set the breaks. He really felt for how much pain the informant would be in when he woke. He wanted to destroy the bastards that did this inhumane act to his friend.

He then wrapped the ribs, having to lift Izaya’s small upper body to get the bandages under Izaya’s back. He knew that it would extremely painful for the informant to move around anytime soon.

 

XXX

 

Once Shinra finished up he had Celty help move Izaya into the bed, he had dressed him in a thin hospital gown before pulling the warm blankets over the tortured body. Shinra yawned checking the clock, he had been working on Izaya all night.

[He looks awful! What happened?]

Shinra sighed, “He was tortured, I have no idea who would do something this brutal.” The doctor shook his head as he stroked Izaya’s soft hair noticing clumps of dried blood and dirt clinging to the strands before changing the IV bags. The fever had gone down slightly to his relief.

“I’m going to rest, I’m exhausted.” Shinra said as they walked out of the room.

[I’ll wake you if anything happens with Izaya.] Celty showed him.

“Yes please do that.” He said as he entered his bedroom. He pulled off his coat and glasses collapsing on the bed sighing deeply. Images of Izaya’s injuries were burned into his head, he had never seen anything so brutal even after years of working for the Awakusu.

Shinra woke later to knocking on his bedroom door, he sighed sitting up slowly. “Yes?” He asked. Celty came over to him.

[Shiki-San is here, someone told him about Izaya]

“Great.” Shinra groaned, the man was probably furious.

“Ah hello Shiki-San!” Shinra said in a false cheery voice. The man was sitting on his couch looking unamused. Shinra sat down sighing as he crossed his legs. “What can I do for you?” He asked.

“You know why I’m here, I would like details on Orihara-San’s condition.” The executive said coolly.

Shinra’s smile fell, “News travels fast.” He said darkly.

“Izaya is my best informant and I need to take out who is targeting him. Is he able to talk?” Shiki asked.

Shinra clenched his fists on his lap. “No, I don’t know what you heard but he was brutality tortured.”

Shiki nodded, looking grim. “What was done to him? I assume its bad by the face you’re making.”

“He was beaten badly, cut, raped, strangled, the bones in his arms and legs were shattered and there are severe burns on thirty percent of his body. He had acid poured in his eyes.” Shinra stopped, images of Izaya’s brutalized body was flashing through his mind.

Shinra saw the executive’s eyes darken with anger, he knew Izaya was close with the man,

“Izumii Ran was the one who told me about this, he said he found Izaya and the Blue Squares are responsible. Do you think he’s trustworthy?” Shiki asked suddenly.

“I think so. Izumii-San seemed very concerned when he brought Izaya here. Which is unlike him.” Shinra answered.

“Ran’s brother was the leader of the Blue Squares before they were taken over by Ran and then taken out by the Yellow Scarves. Now we suspect the boy is doing something with that gang under the table.” Shiki told him.

“You think this kid in charge of the Blue Squares ordered Izaya to be tortured?” Shinra asked in confusion.

“Yes, we know he’s a classmate of Orihara’s sister’s. Maybe they would know if he had something against their brother.” Shiki answered.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to involve them. They would be very upset if they found out what happened to their brother, especially if their classmate is involved. I’m sure Izaya has a lot of info on the Blue Squares, you could ask his secretary to send it to you.” Shinra suggested.

Celty had come over quickly showing him the screen. [Izaya is having trouble breathing]

Shinra quickly got up rushing back to the medical room, Izaya was gasping for breath his face had grown ashen. “Come on Izaya, don’t do this to me.” Shinra said nervously.

The vital signs had grown weaker Shinra saw as he glanced at the monitors. The chemical’s had probably already absorbed into the man’s bloodstream causing the effects of poisoning.

Izaya’s oxygen levels were dropping quickly and Shinra could see he wasn't getting oxygen in even with the oxygen mask. Izaya had gone into septic shock causing the man to not be able to breathe on his own. Shinra quickly got an oxygen tube, gently opening Izaya’s chapped lips enough to fit the oxygen tube down his throat. He slid it it gently into the trachea before taping the plastic stopper over Izaya’s lips.

To Shinra’s relief the oxygen levels began to go back up as soon as Izaya was on the ventilator. The infection had been enough to shut down the lungs and other vital organs. The doctor had hoped the infection had not spread to the blood but sadly he was wrong.

He would need to stay with the informant at all times in case something else went wrong. Izaya was so weak that his body could not handle the stress the infection brought on the body. He started the man on more fluids and antibiotics, he needed to flush out all the toxins in the blood. Shinra also catheterized his patient so he would be able to expel the fluids.

Shinra was startled by a knock on the door, “Come in.” He called, since he was pretty much done anyway. Shiki opened the door, “Are you finished?” He asked.

“Yes for now.” Shinra noticed Shiki had always been very respectful of Izaya even now.

Shiki looked down at Izaya, he was very pale making the bruising on his face and neck stand out harshly. He looked so small laid in the hospital bed with tubes and wires attached to him, the beeping of the monitors were the only sign the informant was alive unless you looked close enough to see the weak rise and fall of the chest.

Both the arms were in casts up to the elbows and laid to the man’s side on pillows, the hands and fingers heavily bandaged as well. The eyes were also covered with bandages, Shiki clenched his fist when he remembered what Shinra said about acid being poured in Izaya’s eyes.

To the executive he saw his best informant and friend brutally tortured for no reason other than to cause him harm. That was not a reason to torture, torture was only a last means of getting information out of someone. It was not something you did because you don’t like someone, whoever done this was incredibly immature and very sadistic.

“What was wrong?” He asked. “He stopped breathing and went into septic shock from the infection spreading to the bloodstream.” Shinra said shaking his head.

“He’s on the ventilator for now until he gains enough strength back to breathe on his own.” The doctor said.

“He’s not going to be okay after this even if he does survive.” Shiki said sadly watching Izaya’s comatose body. Shinra only sighed in agreement.

 

XXX

 

The days went by slowly, Shiki stayed in contact with Shinra for any updates on Izaya’s condition. He was also covering Izaya’s medical bills which was not a shock for Shinra. He knew the Awakusu-Kai invested a lot in Izaya and wouldn’t abandon him because of this. They were looking for the people involved in Izaya’s brutal torture, they always protected their allies.

During the first few days there was little change, the infection kept Izaya very weak and on the ventilator. He was gently holding Izaya’s bandaged hand loosely in his own, rubbing his thumb into the palm. This was the less injured one of course, the other hand was still recovering from surgery and had a removable cast so he could change the bandages for the burns.

 

XXX

 

_It was three days since Izaya had been brought to Shinra when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He opened it surprised to see Namie Yagiri looking quite annoyed._

“ _Ah Namie-San! What brings you here?” He asked as he stepped aside to let her in._

“ _The Awakusu requested I give them everything Orihara-San has on the Blue Squares and their members free of charge.” She narrowed her eyes, “I want to know where you’re keeping him, he’s been missing for over two weeks.” Namie said darkly._

“ _Did you give them what they asked for?” Shinra asked. “Yes, but they wouldn’t tell me why, only Izaya already agreed.” She said._

“ _Well I don’t think he technically agreed.” Shinra said as he sat down on his couch. “But he’s not in any shape to object to the Awakusu since they are being so generous to him.”_

“ _What the hell are you going on about? Did he do something to piss off the Blue Squares?” Namie asked angrily._

“ _Well that’s the million dollar question isn’t it.” Shinra said standing up and walking over to the counter picking up a manila folder and handing it to Namie who was sitting in the armchair._

“ _This is what the Blue Squares did to Izaya over the past two weeks if you’re interested.” Shinra said angrily._

_Shinra watched as Namie read through his detailed medical reports, her expression faltering in shock as the minutes passed by. By the time she finished the woman had grown pale and her anger had dissipated._

“ _And he’s alive?” She asked in shock. Shinra nodded standing up, “He’s in the back room if you would like to see him.” He offered._

_They entered the med bay, Namie’s eyes went straight to the informant in the bed._

_She walked up to the bed looking down at her employer’s deathly pale face, she heard the hiss of the ventilator pumping air into his lungs forcing him to breathe. Gauze was wrapped snugly around his eyes, from what she read he would probably loose his sight from how long the chemicals were in his eyes without proper care. If it were her she wouldn’t want to live after this kind of torture._

_The readings on the EKG showed her how incredibly weak Izaya was, it was only because of Shinra's skills was the man still alive. Any other doctor would have probably lost him or given up._

“ _If you were really his friend you would have let him rest in peace. You are only prolonging his suffering Kishitani-San.” She said coldly._

“ _Maybe I’m cruel like that Namie-San, Maybe I don’t want to let Izaya-Kun take the easy way out.” Shinra replied._

“ _Then you are a crueler man than your father. Izaya will never fully recover and you know that, his pain will be your fault.” She said._

“ _It’s the bastards that did this to him who are at fault Yagiri-San. As you can see he won’t need your services anymore so you can find a new job.” Shinra spoke angrily as he stared at the informant’s face, upset at being compared to his father._

“ _You won’t be getting rid of me that easily Kishitani-San, but I’ll leave him be for now. Have a good day.” She said before leaving._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback so far!

Mairu spotted Shizuo as he was walking home from work, he was distracted and did not see the girls come up to him.

“Shizuo-San! Have you finally killed our brother we haven't seen him so long!” The girl asked with a wicked grin on her face. Her sister was standing behind her.

Shizuo froze, the girls had not been told what happened to Izaya?

“What’s wrong Shizuo-San?” Kururi asked softly, noticing the man had grown pale when Izaya was mentioned.

“Oh? Did you really catch him? Did he cry when you hit him?” Mairu said giggling.

“Don't say things like that! You should care for your brother’s safety.” He hissed.

The girls looked stunned at the words coming from Shizuo. “It was only a joke.” Kururi whispered, her eyes wide. “Is Iza-Nii really hurt?” She added.

Mairu laughed, “Shizuo-San is just being silly Kururi!” She watched the blond’s face for conformation but his expression was still grim.

“I don’t think I’m the right person to talk to you guys about this.” He said before beginning to walk away.

The twins looked at each other, worry on both their faces. “I’ll call Shinra-San, he should know where Iza-Nii is.” Mairu said confidently.

The phone rang a few times before Shinra picked up. _Hello?_

“Hi Shinra-San! It’s Mairu, we talked to Shizuo-San and we wanted to make sure he didn't kill Izaya-Nii.” She said happily.

The line was silent for a few moments. _What did Shizuo say?_

“That wasn't the question! Did Shizuo hurt Iza-Nii?”

_No...but Izaya is here. He was hurt and has been staying here while he recovers._ The doctor finally admitted.

Kururi looked worried at hearing that, Izaya would never agree to stay and heal unless he was in bad shape.

“Can we come over to see him? It’s been almost a month!” Mairu asked.

“ _Uh...fine but there’s some serious things we need to discuss before you see him.”_

The two girls agreed and hung up, they looked at each other both very worried at the two different reactions they had gotten. They were smart girls and they knew they were not being told everything.

“Do you think Iza-Nii is hurt bad?” Kururi asked her sister as they walked.

Sitting on the couch in Shinra’s living room the two girls looked worriedly at the doctor who was pacing back and forth before sitting down.

“You know Izaya is involved with some shady people right?” Shinra asked.

The girls nodded. “Yes he’s always messing with the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves.” Mairu said.

“I heard he works for the Awakusu, Akane-Chan told me.” Kururi whispered.

Shinra nodded. “Yes well the leader of the Blue Squares had a grudge against him, they captured Izaya and hurt him pretty badly. Enough so that he nearly died from his injuries.” The man said grimly.

The twins paled, “Who is it! We’ll kill them for hurting Nii-San!” Mairu hissed.

“Aoba Kuronuma and members of the Blue Squares are responsible.” Shinra said sighing.

Kururi looked startled, Aoba had asked questions about her brother before but never expressed any dislike of him. She did not even know the two had even met. She thought he was her friend!

“Why would he do that! Izaya’s too strong to be taken down that easily!” Mairu exclaimed.

“From what I've been told Izaya was badly outnumbered and could not escape before they captured him. They tortured him for two weeks before someone got Izaya out, by that time he was almost gone. They would have kept going until he died if no one had found him.” Shinra said sadly.

“Can we see him?” Kururi asked. Shinra nodded, “Yes but I have to warn you he’s still on a ventilator and too weak to breathe on his own. You can talk to him I’m sure he would like that.” Shinra said looking at his knees.

The twins entered the room, the first thing they heard was the hum of the machines and the beeping of the monitors signaling that their brother was still alive. Mairu had a hand pressed over her mouth in shock, Izaya looked so small and vulnerable under all the wires and tubes. He looked nothing like the strong brother that raised them.

“What’s wrong with his eyes?” She asked looking at the gauze covered eyes. “He had acid burns on a lot of his body even his eyes.” Shinra said sadly as he watched the monitors.

“Will he see again?” Mairu asked. Shinra shook his head, “It’s too early to tell.”

“They poured acid on him?” Kururi asked in disbelief, she didn’t realize when Shinra said torture he really meant it. She heard Mairu whimper when she said that, obviously upset.

Mairu had gently touched the bandaged hand that was closest to her, wrapping her fingers around it. She did not expect a reaction but it was still upsetting when there was none.

“When will he wake up?” Kururi asked Shinra. The doctor sighed, “I’m keeping him sedated due to the ventilator and the amount of pain he would be in if he did wake up. Once he gains more strength he will probably wake.”

“Iza-Nii, we’ll kill the people that did this and give you their heads!” Mairu said confidently. She gently touched the man’s bruised cheek avoiding the gauze wrapped around his eyes, the skin was warm from a slight fever.

Shinra left the two alone with Izaya so he could take a break, they sat down next to the bed watching their brother’s unconscious form.

“Why would Aoba do this? I had no idea he was in the Blue Squares.” Kururi said to her sister.

“You can’t trust anyone, Izaya-Nii taught us that.” She said sadly looking at Kururi’s face. “I know you liked him, but he hurt Iza-Nii and that is unforgivable.” Mairu said, hate coating the words.

“I understand, maybe we can ask him why he did it? Should we tell the police?” Kururi asked.

“I don’t know, it seems like Shinra-San has everything taken care of. But I don’t think he told us everything that happened.” Mairu said. She was looking down at arms in casts then walking to the foot of the bed she lifted the blanket seeing the partial casts on Izaya’s bruised legs.

“He’s hurt really bad, no one could break this many bones in a beating. They broke specific bones on purpose.” She said darkly.

“So he couldn't get away?” Kururi asked. The other nodded.

 

XXX

 

Shizuo had just arrived home after a long day at work, running into Izaya’s sister’s had upset him. He had not realized they had no idea what happened to their brother. No doubt they would try to find out right away.

He could not get the images of Izaya’s bleeding body out of his head, the informant had been so pale and broken. It made him feel ill thinking about it, the thought that someone would do that to another human being was disgusting. Even though Shizuo knew Izaya did some pretty awful things to people, he never physically hurt anyone that he knew of.

The thought of hurting Izaya had drained away after seeing him bleeding out on Shinra's couch. He wanted no part of being the monster Izaya constantly accused him of being.

[How’s Izaya doing? Did they find out who hurt him?] He texted Shinra.

[ _Critical but stable. No improvements. Shiki-San is working on leads._ ] Shinra responded minutes later.

Shizuo sighed, at least he wasn’t getting any worse.

 

XXX

 

Shinra was sitting with Izaya after changing his bandages, the burns were beginning to heal but the skin was still very raw. It had been a week since Izaya had been brought to him, Shinra had been able to remove the ventilator after five days since the informant had grown strong enough to breathe on his own again. Now he was worried to why Izaya was not waking up, he had taken the man off the sedatives days ago but he knew with injuries this severe the body was not able to wake.

“You know you have a lot of people worried about you Izaya.” He said to the sleeping informant. Shinra knew talking would help Izaya regain cognitive function. “Even Shizuo’s been texting me about you. You must have really scared him with all that blood.” Shinra chuckled.

“I know you don’t want to wake up, I understand after what happened. It must have been really scary. But you have a lot of people that want to see you heal.”

Shinra watched Izaya breathe through the oxygen mask, the beeping of the EKG stayed constant but still lower than he would like. He gently rubbed the informant’s hand working the non broken fingers to keep blood flowing.

Shinra looked up when the blood pressure spiked a little while later, he had been lost in a daydream. “Izaya?” He gently took the hand again.

“Izaya, you need to stay still alright?” He said calmly. He could hear Izaya’s breaths coming out more struggled, he was waking up.

“Can you feel my hand on yours? Squeeze it if you can.” He said, still unsure if the nerves had been completely destroyed in Izaya’s hands.

He felt the faintest pressure signaling the informant heard him. “You’re alright, I need you to breathe slower Izaya. It’s Shinra if you didn’t guess that already, I’m not going to hurt you that would ruin all my hard work.” He said with a chuckle.

He felt Izaya squeeze his hand again, he could feel the man trembling. “Hey, it’s alright. Are you in any pain?” He asked. Shinra had given Izaya a good amount of morphine that would slow the informant’s mind down and dull the pain. It was good so he wouldn’t be able to panic much but Shinra could still tell Izaya was scared. No doubt waking up unable to move or see was _terrifying_.

The monitor spiked again, he could hear Izaya’s weak whine of anxiousness or pain. Shinra gently squeezed his hand harder. “Shh, you need to breathe.” He could tell Izaya was getting upset.

Izaya started coughing harshly, he must have tried to breathe too deeply. Shinra gently rubbed his chest trying to soothe him until the coughing died down. “Izaya don’t try to breathe too deeply your lungs are still weak from the infection.” He could feel Izaya begin to relax under his hands. “There you go.” He said soothingly. He knew Izaya would be insulted with this tone normally.

Soon the monitor’s pace went back to normal and Shinra could tell the informant had fallen back asleep. He must have exhausted himself from the stress and coughing.

It was another two days before Izaya woke again, Shinra had been changing the bandages when he felt Izaya stir. He had tried to move his hips, probably feeling very stiff but was too weak to lift them. The informant’s head rolled to it’s side his messy hair falling over his forehead, the oxygen mask still covering most of his face.

“Izaya? You awake?” Shinra asked gently taking his hand, Izaya weakly squeezed the doctor’s hand. “I’m just changing your bandages, you’ve been healing well for the state you were in when you arrived.” Shinra continued.

As he cut the old bandages and cleaned the wounds he felt Izaya flinch, he would try to calm the injured informant but the doctor was glad to know he had feeling. He was concerned about nerve damage in some of the worst affected areas.

He heard whimpering when he touched Izaya’s thigh, gently changing the bandages. The bruises from the sexual assault were still fresh on his hips and thighs. He injected a dose of Valium into the IV to calm the informant’s rapid pulse. He knew the psychological effects from the torture be horrible to deal with and Izaya would need a strong support system to help him cope.

 

XXX

 

Shiki sat in his office staring at the computer screen lost in thought. Izaya had been perfectly fine the last time they had met. They had been sleeping together on and off for a few years now and he was sure that he was the closest thing Izaya had ever had to a relationship. Izaya had no concern about being in danger or anything, he would have definitely mentioned it.

When he texted him the next day he was irked the informant didn’t answer him. Then he missed their weekly meeting for work and all the emails he had sent afterwards. About three days had gone by before Shiki had gone to Izaya’s apartment, his secretary said he hadn’t been by in days. _Something was wrong._

It had been two weeks of asking around before he got a tip that Izumii Ran had brought the informant to Kishitani. The younger man was trying to get in with the Awakusu-Kai and probably knew that Orihara was their informant.

It must have been a shock for the man to get a call from an executive like Shiki when he was not even in the organization yet.

“So I’m told you brought Orihara-San to a doctor, _you know_ the Awakusu has been looking for him. Thought he ditched town or something.” He said coolly.

“ _I was given information by a former associate of mine that Orihara was being held captive by the Blue Squares. I had no idea the Awakusu was so interested in finding him.”_ The man said with mirth in his voice. Obviously happy that he gained somehigher up attention.

“What did they want with him?” Shiki asked, he really didn’t know why a color gang would have an interest in informants.

“ _Not really sure, their leader had some bad dealings with him and wanted revenge. They were quite brutal for a gang of kids.”_ Izumii replied.

“Well all involved will be hearing from us if you could help us with names, we don’t allow our informants to be used as punching bags without our consent.” He said with a smirk.

“ _Of course Shiki-San. I warn you though, they did quite a bit more than beat him.”_ Saying the last part darkly filling the older man with dread.

When he spoke with Kishitani later that day his worries were confirmed when the doctor told him the critical state Izaya was in from his torture by the gang.

When he finally saw Izaya after over two weeks the man looked like death warmed over. His eyes were bandaged and when asked Kishitani was unsure if his eyes would heal. They had _raped_ him! which made Shiki see red. How dare they take advantage of a reputable informant like that!

Shiki imagined Izaya being held or beaten down until he couldn't fight back and any number of men having their way with him. It was _sickening._ From his experience Izaya was extremely self conscious about his body and had no interest in showing it off even during sex.

He gently caressed Izaya’s soft hair and bruised cheek once Shinra had left the room, nobody knew about their relationship and he wanted to keep it that way. He had never felt this much rage before, but seeing Izaya hurt like this made him want to destroy those who hurt the man.

Izaya would never be the same after this and Shiki promised himself he would be there for the younger man no matter the consequences. He guessed this was a sign that he really cared for Izaya not just the sex. Izaya had tried to talk to him about it a few times but he always pushed him away. Now he felt awful for doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a violent death in this chapter so be warned (In the last section). Flashbacks still in italics. Enjoy!

_Izaya gritted his teeth through the pain, Aoba had been sitting there watching him since he woke up in this little hell. He admired the kid’s insistence on making him pay but enough was enough and Izaya was getting bored of the whole beat the prisoner until he breaks routine._

_The guys that had been working him over were around the informant’s own age, he had heard the teen tell them to ‘make him scream’ which would be unlikely. Izaya would never give the little bastard the pleasure of that._

_Izaya made a face when he felt another rib crack and his body was thrown to the floor like a useless toy, blood smeared down the side of his head. The arms were still tied behind his back leaving the man unable to defend himself._

_Aoba seemed to be getting annoyed at the informant’s lack of reaction because he stopped his dogs and walked over to Izaya, shoes clicking as he walked across the bloodied cement floor._

“ _How long do you plan on keeping me Aoba-Kun? This is fun and all but I really do have a busy schedule-” He was cut off._

“ _Shut up! You’ll be dead beyond recognition when I’m done with you. I’ll leave your body somewhere public everyone can see what happens to assholes that mess with the Blue Squares!” Aoba laughed._

“ _There’s a few problems with that. Aoba-Kun!” Izaya said, enunciating the teen’s name. The man still grinned ignoring the blood staining his teeth and face._

“ _You see my allies will not take kindly to my murder, I am quite important you know? Of course you know! Otherwise you wouldn’t have threatened my life in the fist place! If your little gang claims responsibility, well lets just say I wouldn’t want to be you guys.” Izaya said the last part darkly before letting out a deranged laugh that made the others look nervous but Aoba didn’t flinch._

_Izaya did not see the bat Aoba was handed before it was brought down on the informant’s leg with a sickening crack. A tortured scream tore out of the man’s throat before he could think. His vision blacked out for a few moments as intense pain overwhelmed his senses. When the informant came back to himself he was breathing hard, the boy standing above him looked bored. Izaya smiled weakly, the kid was more of a psychopath than he originally thought._

“ _That wasn’t good enough, lets try again.” Aoba said before Izaya could process what he meant the bat was brought down again on the injured leg in a new spot. The informant couldn't hold back the choked screams as the bone was crushed, Izaya felt like he was going to be sick as the room swayed under him._

_Izaya saw the teen’s mouth moving but his ears were ringing from the pain unable to hear anything. Aoba roughly kicked the informant over on his stomach enjoying the weak whimpers from the legs being shoved. The bound arms were left vulnerable behind Izaya’s back and Aoba pressed the cool metal of the bat gently against the pale wrists making the informant flinch and make weak attempts to escape. He smirked bringing the bat back and slamming it into the bound wrists making an excruciating cracking sound. The agonized screams were the boy’s reward as he mutilated Izaya’s arms._

 

XXX

 

The sun was shining with a blue sky in Ikebukuro but Mikado had been uneasy for weeks now. Izaya had stopped messaging him on the group chat and Aoba had been acting strangely and keeping his distance. The teen sighed as he scrolled through the Dollar’s forum pages looking for any word of strange things happening in the area but had no luck.

Mikado was entering the warehouse where he usually met up with Aoba and his gang when he heard unfamiliar voices. He stopped at the door looking inside, two men were in there with Aoba. They looked like Awakusu which shocked Mikado. _What_ _did you do Aoba?_

“So my brother sold me out? I guess he cares more about his reputation than family.” Aoba said with a bitter laugh.

Mikado was confused, what was he talking about?

“Look kid, we have rules about these types of things. What you did to Orihara is unforgivable and the boss is pissed.” The man said as he pulled out a gun.

Mikado tensed at the sight of the weapon, according to them Aoba had something to do with Izaya’s disappearance. Had he killed the informant?

“He’s just a dirty rat, deserved everything he got.” Aoba said with a sneer, unbothered by the gun in his face.

“Orihara is an important ally of the Awakusu-Kai so when you attack him that is a direct insult at us, but I’m sure you knew that. Now lets go!” The man said waving his gun in the direction of the exit.

Mikado hid behind another wall so the men wouldn’t see him as they walked out, Aoba had blood on his mouth. It looked like he had been roughed up a bit by the pained way he was walking. Mikado wasn’t sure what to do, these men would surely kill him if he interrupted them.

The car started up and drove away leaving Mikado alone outside the warehouse. He texted Celty immediately to she if she could help.

[The Awakusu just took Aoba, they said he did something to Izaya-San.] Mikado typed.

[ _This is not something you need to get involved in. Please leave it alone._ ] Was all Celty answered a few minutes later making the boy sigh in frustration.

[So you do know something.] Mikado replied ignoring her warnings.

[ _The Awakusu are dangerous, don’t get involved._ ]

Mikado sighed shoving his phone in his pocket, Celty seemed insistent on protecting him from everything bad happening in this city. She obviously knew what happened and was refusing to tell him. Whatever Aoba had done to Izaya must have been bad for the Awakusu to come all the way down here to take him in. Mikado always had the impression that Izaya was above getting involved in violence, he liked to sit back and watch from afar. They did say he attacked Izaya, whatever that meant.

 

XXX

 

The first thing he felt was warmth, the room was quiet except for the hum of machines and a constant beeping near his head. Izaya tried to rub his face but all he could manage was a weak twitch of his fingers. He tried to swallow, his mouth was very dry and it made him cough painfully making his chest hurt. The beeping sounds grew faster and Izaya heard footsteps from across the room. His hearing had heightened since the other senses were muted.

“Izaya? Just breathe slowly for me.” A voice said, there were gentle hands rubbing his sore chest. The coughing died down and he heard the person sigh in relief. The hands continued down his body touching him where it hurt the most. _I must be injured._ The informant thought weakly.

He cried out when he felt a hand on his stomach, feeling an intense burning pain.

 _There were hands holding him down, he was struggling violently seeing a face above him. Aoba was grinning madly as he held a bottle in his hand. “Stop!” He was screaming as the acid was poured over his bare stomach._ _The pain was so intense Izaya felt sick, his vision was blurring._

“Izaya!” He heard his name called. The informant realized he had been screaming in pain. He stopped, breathing heavily the burning still intense as the memories of what happened were fresh in his mind.

“H..Hurts.” He whined weakly, horrified at how awful his voice sounded. He tried to push himself up but firm hands pushed him down gently.  
“You need to stay down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Shinra said calmly. Watching the readings on the monitors for any change.

“Shinra?” Izaya asked slowly. “Yes, I’m glad you can recognize my voice. You’ve been pretty out of it the last few days. But I have been dosing you with a good amount of morphine.” The man rambled.

“Why...are the lights out?” He asked. Shinra tensed at the question, he did not prepare what he was going to tell Izaya about his eyes.

“You were badly injured but I’m sure you know that. Your eyes were burned with chemicals and are still healing so that’s why I have them covered. They are very vulnerable to infection.”

Izaya was silent which made Shinra nervous.

“I’m tired.” Izaya whispered.

“That’s alright, just get some sleep.” Shinra said gently, relived Izaya was too drugged to fully understand what he meant. The beeping of the monitors slowed down signaling Izaya had fallen back asleep after a few minutes.

[Izaya was awake and talking for a few minutes.] He texted to Shiki, who he had been keeping up to date on any progress.

 

XXX

 

Shiki watched as Aoba was dragged into the room, the kid looked like a real brat who had a smug smile on his face. Shiki wanted to wipe it right off. They shoved him into a chair tying his arms to the sides.

“You know why you’re here Kuronuma Aoba, you have disrupted the Awakusu-Kai’s dealings in our territory with your gang and you violently tortured one of our best informants.” Shiki said darkly.

The boy laughed, obviously not afraid. “I don’t care about that, Orihara’s meddling got most of my gang wiped out by the Yellow Scarves. He deserved everything he got.” Aoba watched Shiki’s face. “Oh, you’re close with him. Didn’t think anyone would touch the slimy bastard.” He said with a sneer. “He screamed for me to stop when I fucked him the first time, he quieted down after I had everyone have a go with him though. He bled so much it must have hurt a bit.” The boy laughed.

Shiki’s fist connected with the teen’s face, the man smiled when he heard a crack and blood stained his knuckles. How dare the bastard talk about what he did so carelessly?

The boy spit his blood to the floor still refusing to break. “So I was right, you were fucking him. That was just a guess. I’m guessing he’s still alive since I’m not dead yet...too bad.”

“Tell me the names of the other men who raped him.” Shiki said calmly as he pulled out his gun, examining it slowly.

Aoba sighed eyeing the weapon, “I don’t remember everyone, It’s not like I took names when I offered him up. They all hated him already which was a plus.”

“So you’re useless to me.” Shiki sighed pointing his gun at the teen before emptying his magazine into the boy’s body without a second thought.

He handed off his gun to a subordinate, “Nothing that happened here leaves this room.” He said calmly making the underlings nervous their boss just murdered a teenager without even flinching. “Get rid of that mess.” He said, nodding to the body still tied to the chair. He continued walking out of the room only to see Akabayshi standing by the door with a smirk on his face.

“What are you doing here?” He asked his colleague.

“Had to see the show, it was worth it mind you. Never seen you loose it like that, you know you weren't supposed to kill him.” The man reminded.

“My finger slipped.” He said with a shrug.

“Fifteen times?” Akabayshi asked with a chuckle. “Not that I care. I heard what he did to Orihara, the kid was a sick bastard and would only be trouble in the future if he wasn’t put down now. How is Izaya doing?”

“Still in bad shape, he’s been waking up but really out of it from the painkillers. Kishitani-San is unsure if the acid destroyed his vision but it’s probably the case.” Shiki said with a sigh. He knew Akabayshi cared about his well being even if he didn’t like Izaya.

“That’s a shame, the guy is a little full of himself but always did great work. Don’t tell him I said that though.” Mizuki said looking away.

Shiki smirked at the man’s embarrassment, he still wished Izaya was there to see that he destroyed the man that hurt him the most. The others would be found eventually, people like that always talked.


End file.
